Iron Violet
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Crack Fic - PWP Daddy Kiyoshi spends the weekend with his bratty Little Murasakibara. Warning: Daddy Kink, Infantilism


**Notes: This is a complete crack fic (dominate Kiyoshi pffffftt) Just to indulge in one of my favorite kinks and some of my favorite characters with some fun writing practice. Enjoy**

* * *

He'd been planning this weekend for a while. They'd both worked so hard during the last couple of months and it was time for some relaxation. Since Atsushi had finished high school and with his merger grades had scrapped into culinary school, he'd been working hard to keep up with his classes. Teppei had never seen the man work so hard, at sports, shopping,or anything, perhaps he was finally growing up. But somehow he doubted it.

"But the country is boring." Pushing his face against the glass of the train window, the tall man yawned. "And why did we have to leave so early." Tapping his boyfriend on the nose with a soft tap, Kiyoshi smiled at his typical, bratty complaining.

"Don't be like that, it'll be fun. And the earlier the better." Huffing as he hunched closer against the window, Murasakibara glared at the older man.

"Fine. I'm hungry. Do we have any snacks left?" Sorting through his backpack with a quiet smile, the brunette opened a small bag of chips, snagging one before handing it to his large partner.

"We'll be at the station soon enough, don't fill up on too many chips." Ignoring his protests, Atsushi munched through his bag of salted crisps, watching the blur of the country side pass by.

"I never eat too much." Teppei could only smile.

Opening the door to their small cabin, Kiyoshi held it open as Murasakibara bent and passed through the threshold.

"It's too small," he whined, looking around the small, studio cabin. "Who wants to sleep in their kitchen?"

"It's cosy" The Iron Heart corrected, piling his bags on the thankfully plush looking bed. "And if anything I thought you'd like the idea of open kitchens. Look it even has an open fire." Looping his arms around the giant's waist, Teppei dragged him close. "Isn't that romantic?" Rolling his eyes at his affections, Murasakibara broke from his boyfriend's grasp, flopping down on the bed.

"It sounds boring." Shaking his head, Kiyoshi toured their compact cabin, the small kitchenette and attached ensuite. They were all clean and newly furnished, small and neat. It was would be perfect for their time away, especially since it had been the only thing in their price range. Atsushi's sulking aside it would be a wonderful getaway.

"It'll be fun, chin up buttercup."

"Don't call me that!" Glaring over his shoulder, the purple haired man frowned. "I hate that name." Grinning, Teppei tossed him a packet of chips, watching it bounce off his head and land with a crinkle on the bed.

"Naww don't worry baby, we'll find plenty of things to keep us occupied."

Pushing his face into the pillow, Murasakibara sniffed, his cheeks blushing hot and his head fuzzy. Kiyoshi did that to him. Spoiled him worse then his mother did and secretly he loved it. Pulling the blanket up and over his head further, the tall man tried in vain to ignore the older man's chattering.

"Do you want curry and rice or something more wholesome for dinner? I'm getting dumplings, do you want to share?"

"No." Sitting on the end of the bed, take away menu in hand, Kiyoshi tugged at the blanket, successfully revealing Atsushi's sulking face.

"Are you sure? We can get those sticky beef buns you like." Glaring at him with wet eyes, Murasakibara shook his head.

Patience was one of Kiyoshi's strongest virtues, so dealing with the bratty youth wasn't much of a trail. He almost liked it. Especially when they were alone. The younger man loved to play it up, seeking his constant attention and affections. Just like the spoiled baby he was. He had less and less time to behave like that now. Coming out of high school and his pamper first class lifestyle and into adulthood had been quite a wake up call, but thankfully Teppei had been there to help him through it all. Even if that meant dealing with a giant sulky toddler.

"I'll order some anyway, if you don't want them tonight we can have them tomorrow." Pulling the blanket up over his head, Murasakibara rolled away from Kiysohi, giving the older man his back.

"I'm cold and I want some chocolate, not chips." Hopping off the bed and fiddling with his phone, Teppei scouted out the fire place, searching around for wood as he rang through their order.

"There's a chocolate bar in the bag, I think I can get this fire going." Slinking out from his nest, the giant fished out the chocolate bar and munched it down as he watched Kiysohi slaved over the heath.

"Are you feeling better?" The older man asked casually, watching Atsushi from the corner of his eye. glancing away, a sticky smear of chocolate across his lips the miracle youth sighed.

"I never felt bad." Leaving the fire crackling with heat radiating from heath, he crossed the room, Teppi smiled. Laying down along side the tall man and soothing the bangs back from his eyes.

"This weekend will be fun, I promise." Smiling as he leant down and licked his boyfriend's pouting bottom lip, he watched a pink blush flare across his cheeks.

"Pinky promise?" Holding his pinky finger outstretched, their large fingers kinked around each other in promise.

"Promise." Running a hand through Murasakibara's long hair, Kiyoshi smiled as he lover leant back into his touch. "So what do you want to do? What's fun?"

"Sleeping" Butting his head against the Iron Heart's hand, Murasakibara wiggled back against the pillow. "And eating, when will the food get here?" Shaking his head, the older boy shrugged, keeping his hands roaming over the other man's body.

"Soon enough." Leaning down, he scattered kisses across Atsushi's pink cheeks, ignoring his protests as he took his lips again. "It might be some time though, I don't want you to get bored." Violet eyes narrowed as he took in Kiyoshi's cocky smile, feeling the hands on his shoulders trail down over his chest. Looking away, he shrugged.

This was their game, he wanted the dark haired man's attention and this was his way to get it. Nudging at his mouth with small eager noises, their lips meet again, harder this time, the giant's tongue licking out flat and needy against the older man's lips.

It was hard to be gentle at times like this, when Murasakibara's sloppy kisses got more and more eager. The little noises he made getting deeper and louder as they shed their shirts and fell back against the bed.

"You hungry baby?" Trailing a finger over Atsushi's panting lips, Teppei grinned as sharp teeth nipped at his finger tips.

"Yes Daddy, always hungry" the taller man muttered, licking the fingers at his mouth, then sucking them greedily at Teppei's prompting. Grinning, Kiyoshi moaned as that talented tongue licked up and around his fingers. The feel of his mouth suckling his fingers was forcing his mind to draw a blank.

"Cock hungry?" Whining as he sucked harder, Murasakibara's nodded shyly, cheeks flashing red. Pushing his hair away from his eyes, Teppei withdrew his fingers, twisting in the bed to unbutton his jeans and release his throbbing hard on. "Gently baby, with your mouth remember, not teeth." Laying flat to the bed, Kiyoshi grinned at the younger man's meek little nod before moving down the bed and lowering his head over his groin.

"Hungry Daddy." Licking hastily along the shaft, Murasakibara's mouth watered as he looked up at the older centre, keeping his gaze as his tongue flicked out and over the head. "Can I swallow your cream?"

Now he was just playing cute. The man was impossible to read sometimes, the innocent act leading to something so much more canal and powerful in an instant.

"Of course baby. It'll be a lot though. Daddy's wanted you for ages" And it was the truth, the dark haired man could hardly remember the last time he'd jacked off, he'd just been to busy. Cheeks red, Atsushi sighed, a thin trail of saliva dripping from lips.

"Good. Want to make Daddy feel good." Taking his cock in his mouth suddenly, Kiyoshi arched off the bed at the sudden sensation.

"Gently baby." Slapping the side of Murasakibara's red cheek softly, the older man scolded him softly. "Be careful. Daddy doesn't want to have to punish you." Moaning around the older man's dick Murasakibara attempted to nod. Kiyoshi's punishments were always weird, strange and a little cruel. The giant loved it. From banning sugar for a weekend to spankings, wettings and dressing him up as a girl, it made him shiver just at the thought. The slight sting of his cheek spread heat throughout at his body, the tingling in his groin intensifying until he had to reach down and take his own cock in hand, sucking off Kiyoshi as he did.

"Good boy, what a good boy. Open wider sweetie, I know you can take more."

He could, but not without gagging. And if he gagged, he'd cry. Struggling to deep throat the older man, Murasakibara coughed as the tip hit the back of his throat. Kiyoshi was just too big, not as big himself, but large enough to bring tears to his eyes as his nose almost touched the other man's stomach. "Such a good boy! Well done baby. You can have all of Daddy's cream. You ready?" Arching his back off the mattress, his hands fisted in Atsushi's hair as he thrust in and out, feeling that clever tongue rubbing against his crown as he came.

Feeling his mouth filling with hot, seed, Murasakibara groaned, his knees almost giving out as his cock ached painfully. Swallowing his mouthful with a quiet moan, the giant rolled on to his back, giggling the remaining semen and saliva ran down his chin.

"Daddy came lots and lots." Struggling for breath, Kiyoshi ran a hand over his eyes as he stretched against the bed.

"And you took it so well baby." Sitting up, Teppei fished his shirt up from the bedroom floor. "Look how messy you are sweetie. Too much for you perhaps?"

"No." Murasakibara pouted as Kiyoshi wiped his lips and chin tenderly, kissing him as he finished. "I'll crush you next time." Grinning the Iron Heart pinned the tall boy to the bed, gauging his knees reliability before kneeling over his hips and kissing him deeply.

"Please don't crush me. We have so much fun together." Wiggling against him, Atsushi tried in vain to grind his throbbing budge against Kiyoshi.

"Daddy, I'm all tingly." Kissing him, the older man nibbled at his swollen lips. Feeling the heavy jut rubbing against his waist as he took the miracle's lips again.

"Tingly? Does it feel good baby?" Shaking his head, Murasakibara thrashed against the bed, his face twisting in frustration.

"No" he wailed, raising his knees up in an attempt to trip Kiysohi forward and onto his cock. "Need more Daddy. Touch me!"

"Ah ah ah." Slapping his cheek lightly again, Teppei raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon, where're your manners go?" Sniffing as tears welled in his eyes from the small slap, the younger man pouted.

"Please Daddy touch me. It hurts, make it feel better." Kissing his pouting lips softly, Kiyoshi brushed his lips over the younger man's wet eyes.

"Shhh, I will baby. No more tears, chin up. No more tears." Wiping the moisture from his boyfriend's violet eyes, Kiyoshi rolled over, facing his larger lover. "Good boys who don't cry get treats. Do you want a treat sweetie?" Eyes immediately brightened as Atsushi nodded, shuffling closer, his hips eagerly pressing forward.

"Yes Daddy." Cupping the hard budge between his thighs with large hands, the Iron Heart squeezed teasingly.

"Where are those manners baby?" His grip was painful tight, enough that it brought fresh wave of tears to his violet eyes.

"Pwease Daddy, pwease," his speak quickly devolving into baby speak. "It hurts. You're hurting me Daddy." Easing off slowly, Kiyoshi took Murasakibara's lips, with a controlled brush of his lips. Seeking more, the larger man tugged him closer, his swollen lips kissing his boyfriend greedily. Losing his breath at the sudden attack. Teppei almost scolded him, but fell short as Atsushi started rutting against his hand.

"Pwease" Pulling back breathless, Murasakibara pouted at him, tears leaking down his cheeks. "I'll all wet and sticky Daddy." Grinning as he blushed, Kiyoshi couldn't hold back the moan as he dipped a hand inside the tight confides of Atsushi's briefs. Oh God was he ever. Hot and damp, with the sheer size of his cock made the older boy's mouth water. He'd taken it, once or twice before when Murasakibara had been feeling practically adventurous or pissed off. But that had been a struggle, bordering on painful, now was not the time for that.

Pulling the stained briefs off and over the giant's hips, the dark haired man prompted his hips to rise, tickling the soft skin beneath the younger man's thighs.

"Ass up love, need to get these off." Bending his knees, as he fell on his back and lifted his waist. Murasakibara sniffed, tears still wet on his cheeks.

"Is Daddy going to put it in? Daddy's so big I don't think I could take it." Moaning at his cute little tone, Kiyoshi peeled off the underwear, leaving the panting man on his back.

"Not right now baby. You need a bath first and some prep, it hurts otherwise doesn't it?" Huge hands running along the giant's long legs rested on the v of his hips, as he watched the younger man nod. "Roll over baby, going to make you feel real good." Smile breaking through his crocodile tears, Atsushi quickly complied, curling up against Teppei as the older man spooned him lovingly.

"What would I do without you?" Having him so compliant and submissive in his arms was no doubt a massive a turn on. Kiyoshi loved their play. Loved the way the bratty youth sulked and moaned, made a fuss and cried, when he acted out for attention, mumbled in baby speak and indulged in all his childish behaviour. He was a gift and the Iron Heart yearned for it constantly.

Biting his lip as strong hands took a firm grip on his aching cock, Murasakibara moaned and thrust up into Teppei's fist.

"Feels good D-D-Daddy." Staggering over his words as his large frame jerked, Murasakibara groaned loudly, please by their privacy and isolation. "More, need more." Nuzzling against his damp neck, Kiyoshi bit down on his shoulder, watching the boy's back arch almost painfully.

"Always so greedy baby." Soothing the bite with long, lingering licks, Teppei squeezed hard, collecting the sticky ooze at the tip and smearing it along the length, he heard the tell tale signs that his big baby was about to cum.

He whined. Adorable, high pitch whines, that doubled in volume as he got closer. Upping his efforts, the dark haired man leant up, struggling to reach Murasakibara's ear.

"Atsushi is such a good boy, you must want it so bad. Does it still hurt baby?" Thrashing against the pillow, long hair sweaty and tangled, the tall man could only moan. Primal instinct taking over as his mind blanked and pleasure coursed through his body. "You're close baby, I know you are. Cum baby, it's okay I'll clean up the mess." Grabbing Kiyoshi's wrist as his balls tightened and the overflow began, Murasakibara bent double, unable to breath as he came.

He was an incredible sight. Flushed red, with mouth open wide in speechless rapture, his Little stain the sheets before him. Curling around the arm about his waist, the younger man panted hard, tucking himself into a ball as Kiyoshi rubbed his back and pulled his sweaty hair away from his eyes.

"Good boy. Feel okay sweetie?" Humming, his face flushed against the sheets, the tall boy remained still. Tugging his arm back, Teppei prodded him gently, watching teary, red eyes peer back at him with sleepy embarrassment.

"I'mkay" Slurring his words, Murasakibara looked around for a blanket. "Cold." Wiping his hands down with his soiled shirt, Kiyoshi made an effort to clean off as much as he could from Atsushi's sticky tummy and the bedsheets.

"We'll have a bath after dinner love. The food should be arriving soon." Sighing contently as he gathered up a nest of blankets, Murasakibara closed his eyes and drifting off into a short nap. Promptly sticking his thumb in his mouth, and sucking gently as the soft lull of sleep clouded his vision comforted in the knowledge that Kiyoshi was always there for him.


End file.
